dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bumblebee (G2)
Bumblebee, real name Karen Beecher is a main character in the DC Super Hero Girls television series. Superpowers *Flight *Supernatural Strength *Ability to Shrink *Designs Sonic Bursts *Super Attire - (Improves Strength and Flight) Depiction in the series Depiction in the Super Shorts Personality She can be very shy and nervous. Appearance Bumblebee has short light/dark brown hair with a yellow highlights, light brown skin, green eyes and wears a long sleeve bee-like (yellow and brown) sweater, a yellow short skirt, dark brown leggings, and light brown boots. Trivia * Bumblebee's suit is strikingly similar of a Mega Man franchise. * She and Zatanna have no enemies, but they can choose an enemy. **There are 4 Super Hero Girls who have their respective enemies in the following: *** Batgirl vs. Harley Quinn, Catwoman, and Poison Ivy *** Supergirl vs. Livewire *** Wonder Woman vs. Giganta *** Jessica Cruz vs. Star Sapphire Series * Sweet Justice * Meet The Cheetah * Beeline * Super Who? * Shock It To Me * She Might Be Giant * Fight At The Museum * Crushing It * Misgiving Tree (No Dialogue) * Illusions of Grandeur * DC Super Hero Boys * Frenemies * Soul Sisters * Abracadabrapalooza * Back In a Flash (No Lines) * Power Surge * Scrambled Eggs * Drama Queen Shorts * The Late Batsby (No Lines) * Hashtag Frowny Face * Plight of the Bumblebee * Buzzkill * Go Fish * Kara Care (No Lines) * Taco Tuesday * The Slow And The Furious * Big Screen Bully * Lost And Found * Ad Blockers (No Lines) * Artificial Intelligence * Vanity Insanity * Photo Oops * Vegecide * Stress Test (No Lines) * Sofa So Good * The Bee Stands Alone Digital Exclusives * AbraKachoo * Shell Shock Gallery Tumblr pmo2ccxbp61w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmo2cdbdWj1w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmo2cePArJ1w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmo2cfT9hG1w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmo2cgLMYv1w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmo2cfi0cS1w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmo2ciJDMu1w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmo2chPFkB1w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmo2cjvOj91w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmo2ckUJm71w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmuektoMFW1w85n2x 1280.gif Tumblr pmuem4ZBn01w85n2x 1280.gif Tumblr pmxzmlL16a1w85n2x 1280.png Tumblr pmzqukR0oR1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr pmzqycluK61w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr plz1z3fsgY1w85n2x 1280.gif Tumblr pmudy29oIc1w85n2x 1280.gif Tumblr pln741jxpn1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr pln8b2bAlO1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr pln8b3aUmK1w85n2x 400.gif Tumblr pnrbk3Qlx51w85n2x 400.png Screenshot 20190303-121318 YouTube.jpg 70320159 154946655567326 8630397010744180736 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-22h50m27s993.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-22h50m30s925.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h09m40s761.png Screenshot 20191015-013107 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191015-013120 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191015-013138 YouTube.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h10m03s339.png Screenshot 20191015-013256 YouTube.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-23h10m08s314.png Screenshot 20191015-013311 YouTube.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-05-14-22h50m58s934.png Tumblr pwge0k4bX31s52lqmo7 r1 500.gif Tumblr pwge0k4bX31s52lqmo6 r1 500.gif Tumblr pwge0k4bX31s52lqmo2 500.gif Tumblr pwge0k4bX31s52lqmo3 500.gif Tumblr pwge0k4bX31s52lqmo5 500.gif Tumblr pwge0k4bX31s52lqmo1 500.gif -Frenemies Part 2 6.gif Tumblr pwgceqSRXw1s52lqmo1 500.gif SsxvBEGy2KFBe2vbjz.gif Duo8L4FYR8xy4W9YqG.gif Tumblr acbef97c1e4889c38ed4bd0ef7a47d29 81f640b5 1280.png Tumblr 97251faed69639f357f2cd4e7957af0b bafcb831 1280.jpg Tumblr 45f8f33ab82a5840042a7a272393da7c 8f75b66d 1280.jpg Tumblr 0769b61e8df25eb37abe5469a527f4fa ec7ea448 1280.jpg Tumblr 40aa5f425de0f9a2c4969a66956999cd e2878236 1280.jpg Tumblr 063b5252c7fb732fccc5e96f62c87a6b 1017a224 1280.jpg Tumblr a29b31b95ace548a48cf53d56dda1761 44641b9c 640.jpg Tumblr 6279dd1417a971504faf770b6a62906a 7579420e 1280.jpg Tumblr ab3d513808de300f937936d047bea303 2498fd8b 1280.jpg Tumblr fcd00feabdd22d9aadb1fa47b9b5318c 54d40afd 1280.jpg Tumblr 6ecdce3a759a26ada139cecef4e63c7d 44cf0c33 1280.jpg Tumblr ea51c6302bb672fda6db75e674fe3a05 09a9d61b 500.jpg Tumblr 3fa3e9b21ef1090551cda89431d91ef2 8b3abf9e 500.jpg Tumblr 57709d734f29a5f88c6d01fce49dfcad bb995b2a 1280.jpg Tumblr 62f1455fd9223e2c58c158e3a53afe48 4e91b685 640.jpg Tumblr 2ec443071b9652b6582b394f82c5f85f 8e6bb2c6 400.jpg Tumblr 3deac9c5689c290c30615e1422c7764e be37b051 1280.jpg FB_IMG_1574962935757.jpg Screenshot 2019-12-13 at 1.45.47 PM.png Tumblr 01d3773855ed81f4541b6adda07b84de fb4683a5 1280.png Video2gif 20191107 205359.gif Bumblebee 1200x1200-fr-1565279053.png Screenshot 2020-02-05 at 8.03.17 AM.png Screenshot 2020-02-06 at 3.00.10 PM.png Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers